


So You Slept With Derek Morgan: A Recovery Guide

by Monna99



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monna99/pseuds/Monna99
Summary: Reid spends one blissful night with his teammate Derek Morgan. The recovery may just take the rest of his life.





	So You Slept With Derek Morgan: A Recovery Guide

“Jesus, kid. Didn’t anyone ever teach you how to hold your liquor?”

“Morgan,” Reid whined, and grabbed for the chair he’d just vacated. Well, he tried to grab it. Mr. Insane Number of PhDs missed and nearly face-planted there at the bar. 

Morgan grabbed his arm and yanked him back up before he damaged himself or the establishment. “You’re lucky I brought an extra motorcycle helmet.” Given what a clusterfuck the last assignment had been they all had to be good little agents. Not a whisper of inappropriateness allowed. 

“He gonna be okay?” JJ was swaying slightly. She was flushed prettily from the alcohol and smiling indulgently at Reid who was mumbling to himself about repeated alcohol consumption and resistance. Will had an arm around her waist. 

“Yeah, I’ve got him, JJ, don’t worry.” He propped Reid more firmly against himself. “You two gonna be okay to get home?” He asked Will. The detective didn’t look too sober either.

Will nodded. “Got a cab. You just worry about him.”

“Morgan, did you know when I was ten I had a pet cat named Morgan?” Reid sighed against his ear. “He was soooo pretty.”

Derek huffed a laugh. “No, you didn’t. You didn’t have any pets growing up.” He got them moving out the door. 

“I didn’t?” Reid blinked slowly. He had those disarmingly long eyelashes that surprised Morgan when he was this close to the kid. “How do you know that?”

“You must have told me,” Morgan said vaguely. “Come on, we’re here. Up you go.”

He pretty much had to lift the kid onto the bike.

“‘m not that drunk,” Reid grumbled when Morgan set the helmet on his head.

“Trust me, kid, you’re that drunk.”

“You’re drunk.”

“Mmhmm.” Morgan climbed on. “Okay, your arms are gonna go here.” He grabbed Reid’s hands and pulled so that Reid’s arms were wrapped around him. He wasn’t about to take a chance on the kid falling off.

Reid nodded against his back, slumping completely against him.

“Do. Not. Fall. Off.”

Reid giggled. Seriously, he giggled. Morgan chuckled and pulled his own helmet on. Not exactly the person he expected to be taking home tonight but those were the breaks.

 

“Home, sweet home.”

“Morgan, where am I?”

Derek shook his head at the sight of the hopelessly muddled Dr. Reid.

“This is my place, kid. You’ve been here before, remember?”

Reid was still propped against the door jam and frowning in concentration. “I have? But I didn’t come inside.”

Derek shrugged. “You’re still not inside now. Come on.”

Reid seemed to be taxing all his mental energy on staying upright.

Derek grinned and grabbed his arm. “One foot in front of the other. Come on.”

Reid balked. “But why am I here? I should be at my house.”

Morgan looked at Reid. The kid was deathly pale, tense and anxious. He had deeply pronounced bags under his eyes, dark bruises that angered Morgan because he was helpless to fight them. Nightmares were not something he could protect the kid against. It didn’t matter that Reid would tell him that wasn’t his job.

“It’s a lot farther to your house. Why don’t you just stay with me tonight? We can watch a movie. You know you’ve been wanting to force me to sit through one of those crazy psychological weirdo films you like.”

“They are not weird,” he said indignantly. “ And I like horror movies too,” he added after a pause.

Morgan held up his hands. “Okay, okay. Well, I do have a few of those lying around.”

Reid seemed to have made up his mind and he worked his way to the couch with surprising grace.

Morgan eyed him doubtfully. “You are drunk, right?”

“Like a skunk.” Reid nodded very seriously.

Morgan laughed. “You’re a nut. Wait here, I’ll grab you some water.”

 

“Ugh. These are terrible. Why do we like these movies?”

“They’re classic horror.” Morgan nudged Reid with his shoulder. “What’s not to like?”

The kid snorted. “You can see the ending coming a mile away.”

Morgan stretched. His back still twinged occasionally when he’d been sitting too long. “It’s mindless entertainment, Reid. Don’t think about it too hard.” He stood. “Come on, bud. I’ll get some sheets for the couch so you can rest, okay?”

“Morgan.” Reid looked scared suddenly. “Can you leave the lights on?”

Morgan didn’t let himself give away his fury at the man who put the fear in those eyes. “Up to you, Spencer. The guest is king in my palace.”

“ _King_ ,” Reid repeated delighted. He smiled and it was such a wide, beautiful smile, so innocent that Morgan had a hard time believing this man had seen all the same horrors that he had. Maybe more.

He sat next to him again. “Reid.” He gripped the kid’s hand. “I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything. Anytime.”

Reid’s head lolled on the back of the couch. “We talk all the time. We’re talking now.”

“You know what I mean,” he said quietly.

Reid’s fingers tightened where he’d linked them with Morgan’s. “I can’t talk about it. I can’t, Derek.”

He shifted closer to the kid using his other hand to tug that stubborn chin around, forcing the kid to look at him. “If you can’t talk to me that’s fine, but you need to talk to someone. It can be a professional or anyone from our team.” He squeezed Spencer’s hand. “They would all be more than willing to help.”

Reid was silent.

For a second he thought the kid may have fallen asleep, head tipped back again and eyes closed, but no, silent tears began tracking down his cheeks that made Morgan’s heart wrench at seeing them.

“Spencer-”

“I trust _you_ ,” Reid said shakily. He opened his eyes and shifted closer on the couch so that there wasn’t breathing room between them and burrowed his face in the older man’s neck. “I trust you, Derek. I’m safe with you.”

Morgan swallowed painfully, his throat closing. He couldn’t protect Reid. He hadn’t. And that knowledge would haunt him the rest of his life.

“You won’t let him hurt me,” Reid murmured, lips dragging along Morgan’s neck making goosebumps stand out on his skin.

Morgan grabbed Reid’s arms and pushed him back gently. “Why don’t we get you settled for the night, okay?”

“Wanna sleep with you.”

Morgan took a breath, inhaling the scent of alcohol with it. “That’s not gonna happen, bud.”

Reid clung to him, arms winding around his neck pulling him closer.

He was strong for having such a lithe body and Morgan couldn’t shake him off, didn’t want to hurt him. Would never purposefully do anything to hurt him. “Hey, come on. Let go.” He braced a hand on the couch as Reid laid back and tried to pull him on top of him. “Reid. No.”

“Please? Please, Morgan. I don’t want to be alone tonight.”

_Christ_. The kid sounded close to tears, hands still firm, still strong wrapped around the older man. He pulled back, grasping at Reid’s arms and gently, but inexorably removed them.

“Please,” the kid said again, but it was soft, defeated.

Had he sounded like that when that piece of shit was hurting him? Had he sounded like that towards the end? Morgan cupped Reid’s face and stroked a thumb over the sharp cut of his cheekbone. “Hey,” he murmured. “It’s okay, I won’t leave you alone.” He pulled the kid up and led him, stumbling a little, down the hall.

He was surprisingly at ease with having Reid in his bedroom. He didn’t let too many people get so close, it was only the women in his life who got to invade his private spaces.

Reid was standing at the foot of the bed and looked asleep on his feet.

“All right, shoes off, Reid.”

The young man blinked at him uncomprehending.

Morgan snorted a laugh. “Have a seat, Baby Einstein.” He turned Reid and pushed him down on the bed, meaning to have him sit but Reid flopped back so he was lying down.

“I’m dizzy,” he complained.

“That’ll happen when you drink too much.” Morgan bent and pulled off Spencer’s shoes and socks then stood, examining the kid. “You’ll probably be more comfortable without your sweater.”

Reid nodded but didn’t move so Morgan huffed a laugh and pulled on his arms until he was sitting.

“Arms up.”

The kid obediently put his arms straight up.

“You’re a funny drunk, you know that?” he murmured, lifting the soft blue cashmere material over that brilliant head. “I’ll get you some water, you get yourself in bed.”

He may as well have saved his breath because when he came back Reid was still sacked out in the same position and snoring softly. “Help me out here, Sleeping Beauty,” he said, hefting the young man higher on the bed. “That’s it,” he encouraged as Reid woke up enough to push himself toward the headboard.

And just like that, he had genius BAU Special Agent Spencer Reid passed out on his bed. Morgan shook his head. The things he did for his team. And the things he had yet to do, he thought, eyeing Spencer’s belt. He could leave him that way but it wouldn’t be comfortable for the kid and he deserved a good sleep, so Morgan found himself in his bed unbuckling another man’s belt.

“You better appreciate this, kid,” he muttered.

He managed to get Reid squared away and tucked in then sat on the bed debating getting up and brushing his teeth, maybe a shower, but he was tired and not just because he was running on too little sleep. This was deep-set exhaustion and it had only been growing over the past couple of months. Being in the BAU would do that, and seeing what Spencer had gone through …

He forgot about the shower, threw on a t-shirt and some sweatpants and slipped between the sheets, reaching out a tentative hand until his fingers brushed Reid’s. The tension bled out of his shoulders, eyelids growing unbearably heavy and he closed his eyes, world fading away as he listened to Reid’s soft breaths. 

 

 

He woke up hard with Reid - it was Reid, he knew that immediately - rubbing up against him, his heated cock a brand on Morgan’s thigh as Spencer humped against his leg, mumbling incoherently eyes only half-mast.

It took him another second to get his bearings and think past the mind-numbing pleasure of that sweet pressure against his dick. Morgan jerked the rest of the way awake, gasping, and lunged for the bedside lamp, flooding the room with light and making him squint against the sudden brightness.

“What the hell-” was all he managed before Reid seemed to jerk awake, eyes wide and terrified.

“Morgan!” he cried, reaching for the older man, and Morgan instantly turned to him and cradled him in his arms, forgetting everything but the need to wipe that fear from the kid’s eyes.

“Shh. I have you. You’re safe.”

Reid shook his head, panting and clung still tighter. “I need to go home. I have to go home.”

Morgan stroked his back soothingly. “That won’t help, Spencer. You need to let someone in. Let me in.”

Reid continued to shake but gradually he calmed and Morgan heard the stupid, useless words his own mouth had been spewing, words like I’m here I won’t let him hurt you I won’t let anything hurt you. As though he could really stop any of it. But Spencer had calmed so maybe they were worth something.

Then the kid shifted in his arms and Morgan realized the nightmare wasn’t over because he was still half hard with Spencer practically in his lap, his warm weight pressing down onto his cock for an endless heartbeat that made him suck in a sharp breath. It was impossible to hide.

His hips thrust up automatically before he could still them. “Sorry, I’m sorry,” he gasped pulling back.

Except Reid wasn’t having it. The genius continued to cling to him, arms tightening around his neck, pupils blown wide, looking punch drunk. Only he wasn’t drunk, Morgan realized, still trying to put some space between them. Reid gave a bitten off moan as Derek shifted and he settled more firmly down against his dick making Morgan suck in a sharp breath. “No. No, Spencer. Stop, you don’t want this.”

“I do,” Reid groaned. “Oh god, Morgan, I do. So much.” He shifted again, grinding his hips inexpertly against the older man’s.

His obvious lack of experience just turned Derek on more. Reid was so sweet and so eager, all fumbling fingers and long coltish limbs getting in his own way. “Derek,” he cried, beginning to shake.

“Shh.” Morgan ran a comforting hand down the kid’s back feeling the bump of too-pronounced vertebrae. “Shh. It’s okay,” he murmured and again tried to untangle himself from the kid but he made the mistake of letting himself get arrested by those beautiful honey eyes and Spencer threw himself forward, lips clashing with Morgan’s just off-center.

“Ow,” he muttered a second later, looking put-out at having missed.

Morgan laughed softly. “Did you hurt yourself?” he asked, running a gentle thumb over those deceptively lush, pink lips.

Reid didn’t answer, only parted his lips and licked at Morgan’s thumb then sucked it into his hot, wet mouth.

“Spencer. Fuck,” Morgan gasped.

The kid didn’t give him time to think, he pushed Morgan back against the headboard and climbed into his lap again, shoving his shirt off impatiently before reaching for Morgan’s.

He was eager, no doubt. Morgan grasped his wrists as the kid’s hands went for his pants. “Are you sure?”

Reid held his gaze then leaned forward very deliberately and kissed Morgan, tongue tentatively searching out, licking at Morgan’s lips, groaning when Derek let him in, let him explore, let him taste and his hands went to the kid’s waist, pulling him closer, all fight draining out of him.

And, Christ, he felt good. He felt so goddamn good, so goddamn right in Morgan’s arms, surrendering so sweetly.

Spencer gasped as Derek kissed his neck and worked his way down to his collarbone, his chest, his belly, fingers twitching helplessly against the older man’s shoulders, overwhelmed by all that naked skin, by so many sensations. “Morgan. Oh, Morgan.” He didn’t know what he wanted, didn’t know what to ask for, only that he didn’t want the other man to stop, didn’t want an end to such nice feelings. He was floating on a cloud of euphoria but his body was starting to clamor for more, his cock was as hard as it had ever been, leaking precome steadily and tingling pleasure was building at his spine, spreading, lighting pleasure centers as it moved outward. And Morgan must have known because he pushed him onto his back and made quick work of his jeans, stripping them off his legs followed shortly by his boxers. This was new, oh, this was something different. He sucked in a sharp breath as Derek kissed his cock and he heard, for the first time, everything Derek had been saying.

“So perfect. Jesus, you’re so perfect, sweetheart. Let me. Let me.”

And he nodded, nodded frantically, reaching down to stroke his fingers down Morgan’s temple. “Yes. Yes, please, yes.”

Morgan didn’t need more encouragement and he took Spencer into his mouth, sucking softly, sweetly, then harshly so that Reid’s back bowed up toward that encompassing wet warmth like his life was draining away into Derek’s mouth. It felt like he was giving him everything, like he was giving away too much, but it was too late to stop it, too late, his hips pumped once, twice, three times between Derek’s lips and he was coming against his tongue, squeezing his eyes shut so tight that colors were bursting behind closed eyelids and his hands were clenched, fingers squeezing into the sheets, thighs shaking. He was overheated and panting like he’d run one of the longest races of his life to get here.

“Morgan,” he exhaled, shakily.

The other man moved back up, kissing, worshiping as he worked his way up Spencer’s body, but his own was taut, body thrumming with tension, cock hard against Spencer’s thigh. Reid tried to help, to be a gentleman but his considerable brains had just been hoovered out of him and he was clumsy and uncoordinated as he reached a hand down to stroke Morgan. Derek deserved better, but the other man didn’t seem to care, just kissed Reid, mouth open and hungry against the younger man’s and reached down to stroke himself, hard, unmerciful and came gasping against Reid’s mouth, striping his thighs and cock with come.

“Jesus,” he whispered, spent, dropping back on the bed.

Reid pulled the sheet over his cooling body, the enormity of what they’d done starting to settle in.

“That was …”

Reid tensed, waiting for an unkind comment and realizing even as he did that he was being unfair.

“Unbelievably good,” Morgan finished, sounding shocked. Genuinely shocked and even uneasy.

_Oh no. Oh, fuck_ , Reid thought, remembering that, yes, Morgan had never had a positive intimate experience with a man. The only sex he’d known with a man hadn’t been sex at all, it had been the abuse of a pedophile. It was a wonder the older man hadn’t beat him senseless and thrown him out of his home.

“Hey. You’re okay,” Morgan rumbled, and Reid’s heart thumped painfully when he realized that Derek was trying to comfort him. He thought _Reid_ needed comfort. “I’m here,” he murmured, pulling the younger man close, hands warm and tender on sensitized flesh.

And like a coward, Spencer turned into the other man’s arms and let himself be held and soothed and made to feel safe again for the first time since Hankel. He closed his eyes and left the questions and doubts for the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone!! Reid/Morgan, it's my first time writing these two! What do you guys think? Let me know. <3!


End file.
